Outsiders
by Immabee28
Summary: Trust is earned and should never be taken for granted, but sometimes you have to go against everything you believe in and stand for, and place your trust in strangers. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Sons of Anarchy but I could certainly think of some naughty things I would do to them if I did.**

****After reading a few stories and reviews out there, I am well aware that people are very passionate about the facts and keeping with the show. If that is what you are after then I don't think this story will be for you. **

**This is my story and this is how I want to write it. Some facts may stay the same and some may be completely out of character, but it is how I want it.**

**I have never been in a club, so I am going off what I have seen on the show and others like it. If I offend people that know that life style I apologise now, but you have been warned so please don't hate on me if I get it wrong.**

**Other than that, constructive criticism is welcome if it has to do with the way I write, not the story line. **

*****Strong M rating throughout this story. **

**Not 18?**

**Don't read! **

* * *

Lily Hobson knew what she was, of course it was not who she had grown up wanting to be. But her life was as normal as everyone else's she knew. She grew up in a low income family, watching as her father worked day and night struggling to keep his small family warm in winter.

Of course it was not an easy task as her mother seemed to want to drink and gamble away every one of his hard earned dollars.

Over the years she watched as her father slowly and surely slipped away. She saw the defeat in his eyes every time he walked in the door at night. Lily use to think that if she told him how much she loved him as much as she could, then the spark would ignite in him once again.

But it didn't, and one day he never came home.

Lily did not blame him for leaving, hell she was surprised it wasn't sooner than what it was, but she was upset when he didn't come back for her.

Day after day her hope that he would, dwindled into despair, he was never coming back.

"_It's ok Lily bug. We'll be ok." _ Her brother Chris once told her as he wrapped his big arms around her and walked them inside their small house.

Lily remembers that the love she had once put into her father was now intrusted with her brother. He did not let her down, or leave her behind.

Over the years the bond that they had was as strong as anything Lily had ever known. He had left school and started working at odd jobs around town. Lily worried that he would soon come home having the same look her father had, but Chris surprised her every night coming home with nothing but determination in his eyes.

He gave her everything she had ever needed, which wasn't much as she wasn't one of these girls that needed to shop to keep up with the latest fashions, but he kept what clothes she did have clean, and food in her belly.

Their Mother's love soon turned to hate when she realised that Lily and Chris were looking out for just themselves. She could not believe how hateful her children had become. But Chris wouldn't give her a dime.

He hated her as much as she hated them. He saw her for exactly what she was, an uncaring using bitch.

So when he and Lily had arrived home one day to see that the house had an eviction notice on it and their mother was nowhere in sight he was not surprised.

"_Just you and me Lily bug,"_ he told his baby sister as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lead her away from the house...

.

.

"Bitch turn round, I wanna finish in your mouth." Opening her eyes Lily bought herself out of her memories and slamming back into her reality.

She turned her body around and got onto her knees opening her mouth for the man in front of her.

She closed her eyes not wanting to see the way his were looking at hers.

He grabbed the sides of her head and started to thrust fast and hard. "You like that? You like having my big cock in your little mouth?" He grunted.

Lily nodded her head yes, not wanting to piss this guy off in case he didn't come back.

"I knew you did you…filthy…whore…" Lily closed her eyes shut, as she felt him still and at the feeling of his warm jizz hitting the back of her throat.

Cringing, Lily swallowed around his dick and then licked him clean making him believe that she was enjoying every second of their time together, and that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Look at you, enjoying that. You look forward to our time together don't you sweetheart?"

Lily looked up at him and once again nodded her head yes at him.

The guy stroked her cheek and smiled softly down at her. He knew in his heart that she hated it, but it was her job and she had a facade to up hold. A twinge of sadness filled his heart as he wondered what was so bad for her to have to be here, and do this for a living.

He smiled though and pulled himself from her mouth and grabbed the towel that waited for him in the bathroom. He smiled when he saw that she had folded his clothes and placed them nicely on the chair that sat in the corner of the small bathroom.

It was little things like that that had him coming back every week.

For one night he could pretend someone cared enough about him to do something as simple as keeping his clothes from getting creased, or that she waited for him to be finished in the shower before giving him a drink and offering to help him with his tie.

Even though she didn't know it, he did care for her in a small way. Though he would never let her see that. At the end of the day she was his slut, and he was her John.

Lily waited for him to leave before she set to work. Quickly she stripped the bed of the sheets they had used and placed them in the laundry hamper. She went to the linen cupboard and pulled a clean crisp set out and made the bed up like new.

Lily then gathered up her lingerie she had used with her last customer and placed them in the hamper as well, before slipping into a hot shower herself.

After showering and cleaning the bathroom, Lily checked to see who she had next and to see if there was anything she needed to prepare herself with.

The next two hours went on like that twice more. By the time her last client had left, Lily was well and truly tired.

Finally it was time for Lily to head home. She went through the same routine after one of her clients had gone, but this time she didn't make the bed up, she would do that first thing tomorrow.

After once again cleaning herself up Lily grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She was looking forward to going back to her apartment and finishing her book that she was reading.

Lily closed her door and headed out to the foyer becoming aware that there seemed to be a large group of men standing in there.

With a quick glance Lily saw that the men were all wearing the SOA patch on their vests. She had been in this town long enough to know who Jax Teller and Clay Morrow were and the club they had. Though she had never seen them up close or had anything to do with them.

Hesitantly Lily stepped out into the foyer her eyes staying trained on the ground hoping like hell she could slip out unnoticed.

"What about her?" She heard one of them ask. Lily did not have to look up to know they were talking about her.

"I…I could ask?" she heard James, her boss stutter.

The door handle was in Lily's reach, she reached for it pretending that she had not been listening in on their conversation

"Uh…Lily," James called out with a squeaky voice.

"Please James…I just want to go home. Whatever it is can you please get one of the other girls to do it?"

James made his way over to her with pleading eyes. Lily tried not to look, as she hated saying no to the man who had helped her, but she was tired and just not in the mood for whatever drama was unfolding in the small establishment.

"Lily please, you know I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important."

"And what is so important that you need me? I mean…" Lily chanced a look behind James at the men that stood in a messy circle having their own discussion while throwing looks her way, "I'm no one. You have ten other girls just like me that are still on the clock, can't you please get one of them?"

"Truthfully?"

"Please,"

"I owe those men Lily, and they have come to collect. It does include the other girls as well, but they needed more."

"So you want me to help fuck your debt away?" Lily snapped not liking that she was being used this way.

"Look honey, James here does owe us. All we need you to do is be someone's company for the night." The man she knew as Jax Teller said as he walked over to where she and James stood.

"I'm sorry, but I know who you are. So I know that you are not short on woman who can help, so why me? His debt has nothing to do with me." Lily stressed.

"Your right sweetheart, it doesn't. But ah…" Jax looked her up and down and then to his boy's either side of him. "We need a few girls that ain't tied to the club." Jax felt kinda bad when he could see that the girl really didn't want to do this, but then at the end of the day it was her job.

"Lily I will pay you for the overtime…" James begun to say but stopped when Lily looked at him with hurt in her eyes. It shook him a little as he ain't ever seen any of his girls look that way.

Like Lily had said, she knew what she was, but when it was made loud and clear in front of a group of people the reality hurt.

"Fine" She said defeated walking back to her room to place her things back where she had only just gathered them up.

Sighing loudly to herself she started to make the bed wondering who these men

"Lily?" Jax enquired, giving the door a half assed knock before letting himself in. The other boys were giving the other girls a brief about tonight and he volunteered to do that job with Lily.

Why?

He didn't know.

"Yeah," she replied quietly while pulling some thin pieces of lingerie from a drawer.

"You said back there that you know who we are…how do you…" Jax begun to ask slightly losing his train of thought as he watched the girl lay out the sexy red and black lace on the bed.

Now he was a happily married man, but it didn't mean he didn't appreciate a sexy woman in sexy lingerie.

"Just because I'm a whore it doesn't mean I walk around with my eyes shut not knowing what's going on around me. I've been in this town for two years now, I seen you and your club around."

Jax nodded his in acknowledgement.

"So what or should I say who, do you want me to do?" she asked sitting on the bed and pulling her shoes off.

Jax shook his head as if to clear it. He looked down at the girl becoming annoyed by her and this situation. Truth be told he didn't want to do this just as much as she didn't. He was going out on a limb using people from outside the club, but he saw no other option.

"The less you know the safer you will be. Anyway you don't need to know shit. Be ready in an hour and someone will be by to pick you up." Was all he said before leaving the room and joining his boys out in the foyer.

**So that's the start. Just a small piece into Lily's life, but I promise you will get more as chapters progress. If you are interested that is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own The SOA. (Damn it)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and the alerts and added Fav's. I write this story for me, and what I want to see happen. That fact that some of you enjoy it also, makes my day. Love to you all.**

**I will be doing weekly updates in case any of you wanted to know.**

**Please remember Rated M**

* * *

Lily came out of her room and instantly saw the other girls that worked for James, standing in the foyer. They were all dressed in their robes, with their long legs and high heels the only revealing thing.

But by the looks Lily could see on some of the bikers faces; it was all that had to be seen.

Smirking to herself Lily walked over to join the group of ladies. She was instantly shocked to see Sarah standing there.

Sarah had only just started back after a john had gotten carried away. It was one of those things where he had thought everything was up for grabs even though Sarah was screaming no. But because of her lifestyle the cops did shit about it. Hell in this small town Lily was shocked that they even bothered to turn up.

"Hey Sarah," Lily said wrapping her arms around the small girl. "Are you sure you're up for this…" Lily looked to the group of men, "Whatever this is,"

"I'm sure Lily, but thank you." Sarah smiled sadly, as Jax walked over and started explaining what it is he wanted the girls to do.

Lily studied the young man for a minute. She didn't know what it was but he had a look about him that seemed familiar.

"You ladies are there just for pleasure. You are doing your job, just in a different location. That is all you need to know, that is all you're going to know." Jax told them all. His eyes lingered on Lily for a minute longer than the rest before he pulled a young boy over to the group. "This here's Jake. He's going to be going with you. Act as if he's not even there."

"I thought you said you couldn't risk anyone recognising someone from your club?" Lily questioned. She had thought that this was the whole reason they were going.

She looked behind Jax to see a tall biker with a bald head smirking down at her. Lily ignored him and turned back to Jax waiting for her answer.

"The boy isn't a part of the club," Jax stated, "Yet," He laughed.

Confused Lily just left it. She didn't need to know anything, but the nosey bitch in her did. She had a real knack for getting into other people's business.

"Can you at least tell us where we are going?" one of the girls asked.

"San Francisco." Was all he said, but it was enough to get the girls talking. Some were excited while others were put out. It would seem that they were going to be gone all night and most likely a huge part of the following day also.

Jax turned and started to talk with his mates. Lily was trying to listen in, but also trying to keep up with what the other girls were talking about.

"_Jackie boy, it don't feel right."_ She heard one whisper.

"_We don't know these people."_ Another hissed.

"_Tell me what else I'm meant to do? Tell me who else I can ask? We're fucked. That girl will be gone if we don't act now. We need confirmation that she's there and then we can move."_ Jax whispered loudly as he walked out of the room.

.

.

.

Ten minutes later the girls were loaded into a limo and headed for San Francisco. Lily used the time to close her eyes for a spell or two, not that she was actually getting any sleep, but she just felt the need to rest her eyes.

Sooner than Lily would have thought they arrived at the Hotel and the girls could see that already they were way in over their heads. The place was like a palace, nothing like they were use too.

Lily stared in complete awe as she followed the rest of the ladies, while James and Jake talked with Hotel staff. The girls were well aware that it was pretty obvious to everyone that stopped to stare that they were whores.

But just as they were aware of being judged, they were also aware that they would never see these people ever again, so it didn't matter what they thought of the girls.

After James and Jake assured the staff that they were exactly where they were meant to be, they were escorted up to the top floor.

The butterflies in Lily's stomach fluttered uncontrollably. She had never been so anxious than what she was now, and she wasn't sure if it scared her or excited her.

The door opened and Lily stood stock still as the tall man whom answered towered over them all with a scowl on his face.

You could see into the room, and sense that every eye that was in there was on them.

Lily stood behind the others trying to get a read on the situation and of the people in the room. She didn't know why but she was expecting just a group of men, it shocked her to see that some of the men already had girls hanging off of them.

"What do we have here?" A deep husky Russian accented voice asked as he walked up to Lily's group. Lily looked to James to see him straighten his back and square his shoulders.

"We had a call to say you gentlemen were after some company…" James begun as he scanned the room, "Have we ah… been misinformed?"

"That depends who called you?" The Russian questioned as he appraised James with his eyes.

"Good question. Jake did you get the caller's name?" James questioned without turning his back on the man in front of him.

"Sorry, I did write it down but left it back at the house." Jake answered without missing a beat. "I just bought the name of the Motel and the time," Jake handed James a piece of paper that in fact had the name of the Motel, the suite number and the time.

The guy took his eyes off of James for only a second while he glanced down at the note. "We did not ring for this." He stated sounding rather put out by the situation.

Lily was starting to think that they had failed on their mission. She only hoped that James wouldn't suffer if they have.

"Sorry to bother you then, I'll take my girls and get out…" James begun to say as he started to back away from the man, when someone whistled,

Lily did not see who it came from, only that it came from someone in the hotel room, but whoever did it, did it to voice that they did not want the girls going anywhere.

"Just because we didn't order them, don't mean we haven't got use for them." The Russian man smirked as he looked at Heidi, who stood next to James, up and down. His hands reached out and started to undo her robe, "Especially you сексуальная сука," The other men in the room laughed, but James ignored them and got on with business.

"Hey man, that's cool if you want the girls to stay, but you gotta pay."

Heidi captured the man's mouth with hers, and he pulled her in closer. After a minute or two he pulled his mouth free, "I got the money,"

"Well alright." James laughed before turning back round to Lily and the rest of the girls. "Go do what you do best ladies," He winked, earning some giggles from some of the girls, and an eye roll from the others.

Lily had never done anything like this so she waited to see what the other girls did and followed their lead.

After seeing the others discard their robes she did the same and followed them deeper into the room. She looked back for a second to see James was questioning Jake.

"Over here baby girl,"

Lily turned towards the voice to see if the owner of the voice was talking to her.

Instantly seeing a middle aged blonde woman wrapped around a big man with a bald head and an expensive looking business suit on. He had a hand on the woman's bare legs but his eyes were looking Lily up and down, obviously liking what he saw.

Lily hesitated for a split second though. She didn't know what the woman would want of her. Lily had never been with a woman and was worried that this was what was going to happen.

"Look at you, such a scared little thing," The woman laughed as she sat up to lean forward towards Lily.

She held out her hand towards Lily, "We won't bite baby girl,"

"Speak for yourself," The big brute of a man smirked as he adjusted himself.

Lily tried to ignore him as she walked over to the sofa. The woman was first to make a move, grabbing Lily by the hips, "What's your name baby girl?"

"Lily,"

"Pretty name for a pretty girl," The woman said pulling Lily closer to the sofa, "How bout it sweetie, you going to help me please this big man next to me?" Lily looked over to him thinking he was a lot bigger up close than what she had thought.

"I think she's scared," The woman cackled, sending shivers up Lily's spine.

The woman stood from the sofa and placed her lips to Lily's ear, "I can see your out of your league her baby girl, so just do what you're going to get paid for and suck the Ivan's cock," She hissed suddenly not sounding as nice as she did a minute ago.

"Lily only nodded as she knelt down in front of the man. Her trembling hands reached for his zipper and she got to work.

After a while the woman made Lily stand, she kissed her and started to un-clasp Lily's bra. Lily didn't know what to think, so she decided now wasn't the time to think, she went with the flow.

Soon she stood naked in front of the man, she now knows as Ivan and the woman, and whoever else was in the room, but Lily only kept her eyes on the two she was with.

At first it was awkward as it felt like she was in competition with the woman. Lily wasn't here to compete she was here to please and then leave. She didn't want or desire the extra stress that she was already under.

After a while of frustrating foreplay Lily found herself straddled atop of Ivan, while the woman kissed up and down her bare back.

Lily didn't like that she could not see the lady. For some reason her body was telling her not to trust her.

When the kisses stopped Lily looked behind her too see the woman had moved. Lily's eyes found James and Jake instead. Jake seemed to be trying to calm James down as James looked distressed and angry.

Lily flung her arms around Ivan's neck and returned her concentration to him as he slammed into her with vigour. His lips went to her neck and he started to suck and kiss at her soft skin. Lily hated to admit it, but she was enjoying this as much as him.

"Ivan honey, I'm feeling a little left out here." The woman sulked as she tried to pull Ivan away from Lily.

"Anastasia not now," Ivan warned as he gripped Lily tight and stood from the sofa still inside of her, as he walked them slowly out of the room.

"Where are you going?" James warned before Ivan had completely walked out with Lily.

"Fuck off pimp." Ivan hissed as he kept moving with Lily.

Lily looked over Ivan's shoulder to see James didn't know what to do. He had lost control of this situation and it was clearly stressing him out.

"James, it's ok." Lily told him before she and Ivan disappeared into a bedroom.

Closing the door, Ivan spent the rest of the night taking Lily and enjoying her body. Lily didn't know at what time she fell asleep, but when she woke the sun was shining brightly in the room.

.

.

.

"_Lily," _a voice whispered.

Lily lifted her head off of Ivan's chest and looked around the room. James was standing at the door, with the woman known as Anastasia behind him.

Groaning out loud, she felt Ivan's arms constrict around her. Lily tried to move but there was no way she was breaking free of that grip.

Anastasia seeing what was going on pushed past James and came to stand next to the bed. She lent down and started shaking Ivan awake.

"What is it?" He growled,

"It's time for your whore to leave." She sung happily as she smirked at Lily.

Ivan groaned as his head snuggled into Lily's hair. Lily smiled as she felt Ivan's hands roam her body all over again.

"Leave Anastasia," Ivan ordered as his hand travelled down Lily's stomach. Lily knew where this was leading, but didn't really know how to tell him to stop. She knew that James wanted to leave.

"Pimp, that means you too."

"Sorry man, the ladies and I are leaving."

"I pay for her for rest of the day." Ivan told James as one of his big fingers entered her. Lily could not help but whimper, as she was sore.

"I'm sorry but she has other appointments she needs to leave." James stressed.

"I pay double," Ivan answered, adding another finger and nipping at Lily's neck.

"Listen get your hands off of…"

Ivan pulled his fingers away from Lily and stood from the bed. He walked up to James towering over him. Lily could not help but study the man's muscled body that was thick with ink. She had noticed the large Church or Cathedral on his chest last night, but she had not gotten a look at the ones on his back. "I said leave. You will get your cut,"

"I don't want your money," James snapped.

"Boss…" A man asked but stopped when he saw what was happening, "босс здесь все хорошо?"

"Get this piece of shit out of my room."

"Not without the girl." James stressed.

"The girl stays." Ivan spat, "Alec, pay this Сутенер for last night, and for today with this шлюха, and then push him out the fucking door."

"Listen…"

Lily could listen anymore, she did not want James to get into trouble, and honestly she didn't mind staying with Ivan.

"James, just go. I'll be fine." Lily and James stared at each other for a while before Lily saw the defeat in James's eyes.

"I'll leave a card so you can contact me to pick her up later." James told him as Ivan lay back on the bed with Lily. He kissed her softly as he cupped her breast.

"I'll get her home." Ivan sung as he entered Lily.

.

.

.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jax Teller questioned as soon as James and the girls walked through the door.

"Been doing what you fucking asked of us." James snapped.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?"

"I just had to stand there and watch as my girls got fucked by those Russian bastards."

"That's what you pay them for."

"NOT LIKE THAT!" James roared in Jax's face.

The rest of Jax's boys stood and fronted on James. James knew he was the bottom feeder here, but he was pissed and stressed.

"Look man…"

"Uh James?" one of the girls questioned, interrupting what Jax was about to say.

"What Tiffany?" James asked annoyed by everyone and every fucking thing.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted me to ring Heidi and Lily's clients for today. You know to let them know they won't be here."

James didn't take his eyes off of Jax when he told Tiffany to ring everyone's clients. He was not opening the doors for business today.

"Where are Lily and Heidi?" Jax asked a little concerned that something had happened to them. He didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of the Russians.

"They are still with your fucking Russians." Jax knew instantly that this was the real reason James was being defensive. He cared for his girls, and he was worried about the two left behind.

"Why would you leave them there?"

"Like I had a fucking choice," James begun to argue, "Do you have any fucking idea who you are dealing with? They were Russian Mafia for Christ sake. You sent us there not knowing what the fuck we were up against."

"You…"

"I know I owed you a favour but you didn't just put me at risk you put the girls at risk as well. What if it all went wrong?" James stopped as if the thought had smacked into him like a freight train.

"That is why you came to me. It wasn't because you didn't want girls tied to your club. It was because my girls were more disposable than yours."

"It is what it is," Jax replied like he didn't give a fuck, but his eyes gave him away. Of course he fucking cared.

"Where's the prospect?" Chibs asked from behind Jax.

"He's with the girls. So I guess we are both waiting on someone."

.

.

.

Lily woke to an empty bed. Her body aching as she stretched out.

"Good you are awake. Get dressed so you can leave." Anastasia's voice stated as she stormed into the bedroom.

Lily didn't want to piss this woman off so she did what was asked. Pushing back the sheets Lily placed her feet on the ground.

"Look at you, thoroughly fucked." Anastasia smirked as she looked Lily's naked body up and down. "You may have been his last night baby girl, but that is all it was…one night. I better not see you around here again."

"I don't have any intention…"

"Good, because you don't belong here,"

Lily realised that Anastasia's bitchiness was jealousy. She felt threatened, so took it out on Lily.

Thinking it was best she did not say anything to upset this woman, Lily looked around the room for her things. Seeing they weren't there she realised that she had left them in the main room.

Lily didn't know who was out there but she would take her chances instead of staying here with the jealous girlfriend.

"Walk of shame sweetheart." Anastasia laughed as she watched Lily walk out of the room. Lily didn't care, she just wanted to grab her things and get out of this place.

"Lily," A familiar voice greeted.

"Heidi what are you…" She was going to ask what she was doing here, but Lily knew that she was here for the same reason that she was. "I thought I was here by myself."

"So did I," Heidi said sounding happy that she wasn't. "Do you think they will take us back soon?" she said sounding hopeful.

Lily looked over to the group of men and was taken back when she saw Jake standing there. She looked at him while she slipped her lingerie back on, and then her robe over top.

Lily was about to ask why he was still here, when the sound of a sobbing girl had Lily's attention looking to the corner of the room.

Looking closely Lily saw two young girls cuddled up and looking scared. The door swung open to the left of them, and out came three men, two were carrying what looked like needles in their hands.

Lily watched in horror as the men leaned over to the girls, the third man took turns holding the girls arms out while the others injected them with what was in the needle.

Lily was about to protest when she caught Jake shaking his head at her. Lily looked between him and the girls. They must be only sixteen, no one else here was going to stick up for them.

"Lily, it's time to go." Jake stressed as he saw she was going to make a move. "James was expecting you two make hours ago."

Heidi grabbed Lily by the arm and pulled her away from the horrific scene. Lily kept looking behind her as she allowed Heidi to guide her away.

"I'll be seeing you again." Ivan promised as his hand reached out and pulled Lily to him, kissing her forcibly on the lips.

Lily tried to smile, but the thought of seeing these people again nerved her.

.

.

.

Jake led the girls to a car that the Russians had waiting for them in the car park. He got the driver to drop them in a busy business area and said that was their destination. Jake could not trust this driver, and he had no intention to allow the Russian to take them back to Charming.

Once he was sure the driver had disappeared he hailed them a cab to take them to hire a rental. It was the only way he could think of to get them all home.

Once they were situated with the rental Jake drove the girls back to Charming. He kinda felt bad for them as they had been dragged into this.

"Those girls….?" Heidi started to question, but Jake answered before she finished.

"Have been taken from their families to be sold overseas,"

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Human traffickers?" Heidi asked in disbelief, "Is that shit really real?" She asked hoping that she was wrong.

"Yeah it is." Jake answered sounding unsure. Lily was sure that Jake was telling them too much information, but she wondered if he was just as upset as they were.

"What did they inject them with?" Lily wondered out loud as she looked out the window at the country side as it whipped past.

"Heroin most likely." Jake explained, "They get the girls dependant on a drug so they become willing to do anything for their next fix."

Lily could feel the tears fall from her eyes, "We should have done something to help them. We just left them there. I can't believe we left them there." Lily cried as her mind went back to the two frightened girls.

"Was that why we were there? Do you know those girls?" Lily whispered, hating herself even more for leaving them there.

Jake looked to her sadly. He didn't like it either, but he had seen all the proof he needed to tell Jax that the girl was still alive and still in the US. He didn't trust his own voice at the moment so only nodded his acknowledgement.

.

.

.

"Where the fuck have you been?" James yelled as Jake walked through the door. "You were meant to be back hours…" James noticed the look on Heidi's face and the tears in Lily's eyes.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" James panicked as he walked over to the two of them. Jax stood from his spot as well as Bobby, Hap and Chibs.

Heidi walked into James's arms but Lily stayed back not really knowing what to do with herself.

James hugged Heidi tight while she wept. His eyes flicking from a teary eyed Lily and a worn out Jake.

"Prospect?" Chibs questioned.

"The girls saw…" Jake didn't want to say it in case it set the girls off once more but he could see Jax was waiting, and he is who Jake answered too so went ahead and explained.

"Tristen?" Jax asked sounding hopeful.

Lily stared at them all in shock. They know where the girl is, they know what they plan on doing why the hell were they still standing there?

"What did the girls see?" James asked,

"Shouldn't you go and get them?" Lily enquired like it was obvious.

"Get who?" James was getting frustrated. It had been a long fucking night.

"It ain't that easy."

"It sure as fuck is." Lily stated. "You are meant to be big bad bikers. I know there are more of you, so what the hell are you waiting for?"

"Listen you don't know shit…"

"Really? I know that those girls, those babies, have families. They have Mothers and Fathers who are probably sitting at home worried fucking sick where their child is. I know that if you wait too long those girls won't ever be little girls anymore and I know that if you wait too long they will be out of the country and you won't be able to do shit."

"Human Trafficking?" James asked in shock finally getting a clue on the conversation around him.

Jax stood in front of Lily. His lips pressed together and his eyes wild with anger and frustration. He knew what was at stake. He didn't need a bitch telling him how it is.

Just as he was about to say something Bobby put his hand on Jax's shoulder. "You don't owe an explanation."

Jax smirked and nodded his head. "James considered us repaid." Was all the young blond man said as he turned his back and walked out the door with his men following close behind.

"I'm sorry…" James started,

"Save it James." Lily hissed as she too walked away from the establishment.

* * *

**So I apologise if I have upset anyone with using the following Russian words. I have no idea about the language so got my translation off of Microsoft word. Please forgive me if it is wrong.**

**сексуальная сука – Sexy Bitch**

**босс здесь все хорошо – Boss is all alright**

**Сутенер – pimp**

**Шлюха – whore**

**See you next week if you are still with mexx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the SOA. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews and PM's, also the added alerts and Fav's.**

**So this chapter is a little shorter than the other, and it's early, but I need to get a few things sorted before the fun can begin. **

* * *

Chris worked day and night while Lily kept up with her schooling. Every night he would come home to sit in the old weathered brown sofa. He would prop his legs up on the cane and glass coffee table, lean his head back and close his eyes.

Lily would sit across from him, pretending that she was busy doing her homework, but instead she would watch him intently waiting for his blue eyes to open. She waited and she watched. Her finger nails in her mouth as she nervously bit them, praying that she would not see that look. The look her father had given her, the look that meant it had all become too much.

But day after day, month after month and year after year she never saw it. All she saw was love and determination.

As the years ticked by neither Chris or Lily had heard a single thing from either parents. Around Christmas Lily would always ask her brother the same question, "Do you think they are thinking about us?"

And Chris would always answer the same thing every year, "No."

There was no way their parents gave a rats ass about them, if they had then they would have heard from them by now.

Chris gave up years ago believing that their Mother and Father would return. But he knew that his siter held hope.

The thing was though, Chris didn't bullshit. He was not going to fill her head with promises that were way out of his control. He would not sugar coat the fact that no, their parents were not thinking about them.

No they were not coming back so they could be a family. And no, he did not believe that their parents loved them. You do not walk out on those you are not only meant to love, but should love.

Lily finally got to that stage where she felt comfortable that Chris was never going to leave her. She finished school and was looking for work so she could help Chris with the bills and living. She hoped that if she could take the pressure off of him then he could take some time for himself.

For years he had put himself last and sacrificed so much and Lily had no idea how she would ever make that up to him.

She hoped that once the pressure was off he would meet someone, fall in love and start a family that she knew he would take care of.

Little did Lily know was that she was going to be the one to fall in love…..

.

.

.

Lily threw her book on the bed next to her. It wasn't even 10 o'clock at night and she had already fallen asleep twice only to be woken awake by the same nightmare she had, had every night since her encounter with the Russian's.

The faces of the girls are always staring back at her pleading for Lily to help them. Lily tries to reach for them just as the men are about to stick them with the needle, but she is always too late.

'Why didn't I help them?' Lily asked herself over and over again. Why hadn't she tried harder to see if there was anything she needed to do?

Her mind keeps going to their faces to their families faces. She couldn't even imagine what the parents were going through.

Feeling sick and frustrated, Lily needed to get out of her stuffy apartment and she needed a drink.

Grabbing her wallet and keys she slammed the door behind her and made her way out of the building standing there for a minute wondering where the fuck she was going to go.

There was only one bar near her, and it was filled with more pussy than her work place, but who was she to complain.

"The JellyBean it is." Lily laughed to herself as she headed in that direction.

She was not surprised to see the car park half full. Though the place was a shit whole it was one of the only ones around that part of town that stayed open twenty four hours a day.

Walking in she noticed a thick Russian accent and cringed while mentally crossing her fingers that it was not the same Russians that she had encountered a week ago.

Walking past the wandering eyes of the bouncer Lily slipped into the strip club. The sound of Def Leopard blasting her ear drums as the smell of smoke and alcohol invaded her nose.

Lily looked up at the stage to see a young woman wrap herself around the strip pole, while men sat in their chairs and sneered, their filthy sneers in her direction.

Nothing about this place was appealing, it was a dump that needed more than a coat of paint and that went for the woman as well, but it had alcohol and that is exactly what Lily needed right now.

Lily spotted a spare table in the corner, furthest away from the stage.

Lily chose to sit in the chair against the wall, so she could keep an eye on those who could approach her and an eye on the girls on stage.

After a few minutes Lily saw the hostess making her way over. Her full hips swayed from side to side as her tits bounced in her small string bikini which barely kept them inside.

"What can I get you to drink sugar?" the woman asked as she chewed relentlessly on some gum.

"A beer, and a shot of whiskey, thanks." Lily replied trying not to notice how most of the men were looking her way. She only hoped that none of her customers were here.

"Sure thang," The woman replied happily as she turned and pretty much skipped back to the bar.

Lily watched as the girls finished up on the stage and a fresh one danced her way out. Music of choice this time was Alice Cooper.

Lily couldn't help but smile as the new girl looked a pretty close resemblance to the old school rocker.

But just as quick as the smile lit up her face it vanished when the sight of a familiar looking biker headed in her direction.

"Can I help you?" Lily asked the bald biker who decided he wasn't going to wait for an invite to sit down.

The man sat there silently acting as if he hadn't even heard her speak. As he balanced a whiskey in one hand and held a smoke in the other.

Silently they sat there watching the woman strip herself naked on stage.

"Is it me or does that bitch look like Alice Cooper?"

Lily swallowed the laugh that threatened to snort out of her.

Again silence filled the air between them but surprisingly it wasn't awkward.

Just silent.

The waitress came back with Lily's drinks and after a sign of salute she threw back the whiskey before taking a sip of the cold beer.

A loud base song soon filled the speakers causing Lily to cringe. She had never heard the song before, but then again she wasn't really into fast based music.

Lily looked over to the t-shirt wearing biker and felt the sides of her lips curl up in a smile. She couldn't help but think how ridiculous this all was.

"The biker and the whore," Lily laughed, "That's some cliché." She continued to giggle as she sipped away at her beer, "Or the start of a bad joke."

"Guess it is," he smirked.

"So big bad biker boy, what's your name?" she asked, although she was pretty sure she knew it.

The biker sat there and appraised her for a minute not really sure about the woman at all. "Hap,"

"Well Hap, I'm Lily, but I ah…guess you already know that." Happy just nodded that he did indeed know that, but after that they went back to silence.

Lily sat there and let her mind wander to why she was even her in the first place.

Those dreams that had her waking with a pounding heart and covered in sweat. She looked over at Hap wondering if he was here then everything had worked out. The girls were back with their families and the Russians dealt with.

Or maybe he was here drowning his sorrows. Maybe he had a conscience and he was here to drink the failed attempt at saving the girls.

Either way Lily was dying to know. The question sat on the tip of her tongue and it was becoming impossible to keep it in.

"Don't,"

"Don't what?" Lily asked innocently.

"I can see it on your pretty little face," Lily was surprised with the biker's ability to read her. But she supposed that it came with the territory. So no longer feeling the need to hold her tongue Lily let it all flow out.

"Can you blame me? I mean for this past week my dreams have been haunted by those girl's faces. I lay awake thinking of their families and the thought of what those men could have done to those girls…" Lily shivered, "I just have to know." She finished sounding defeated and feeling a little exposed as she shared something with this stranger.

"You don't know their families. You know nothing of the girls. How can you…"

"Because I know the love of a family. I know that if something like that happened to my brother or…" Lily couldn't place the look Hap shot her way when she mentioned a brother. "What? You looked surprised that I have a family."

"I'm not surprised. You had to come from somewhere right? Just shocked me when you said you had a brother." Hap admitted.

"Why?" Lily asked really interested how that the fact she had brother had anything to with what she did.

"I don't have sisters, but if I did there would be no fucking way they would be doing what you do."

"What is wrong with what I do?" Lily snapped.

"You can't sit there and tell me it's a great job, that you pictured sucking cock when you grew up." Hap felt bad, but it was too late the words were out, but he knew damn well there were no fucking way that she wanted to do that for living.

"Let's get one thing straight biker boy," Lily started as her cheeks flushed red with anger. "Even if I had dreamt of doing what I do, it ain't got anything to do with you or anyone else for that matter."

Hap raised his hands in surrender, "Hey I get it. I'm not going to sit here and judge ya. I just can't help but thinking you must have been in a shitty place to end up working in a whore house."

"I don't need saving."

"Never said you did."

"I ain't got some bad ass pimp behind me forcing me to do this."

"Never said you had."

"I do what I do, because I want to do it."

"If you say so sweetheart."

The hours ticked by and the two of them sat there and continued to drink. Not two words were passed between the two, and Lily didn't even move when one of the girls came over and sat in Hap's lap.

She sat back and enjoyed the show as the tiny woman ground her ass and her pussy in Hap's lap, her tits bouncing as her actions became faster and more erratic. Lily smiled as she watched as biker boy looked like he was going to come undone in front of her as the tiny blonde dry humped him. But just as the thought crossed her amused mind Hap picked the girl up and headed for the back room.

'Guess he didn't want an audience,' Lily said to herself before downing the last of her beer. With a small hiccup Lily tried to stand herself up, but had to grip the table as the room spun this way and that. "Shit," She laughed.

"You alright sugar?" The happy waitress enquired as she helped Lily stand.

"Is's ok. Needs…you…money…" Lily giggled as she tried to open her wallet.

"Let me help you," The waitress said as she pulled some money from Lily's wallet. "This here is enough. You going to need help getting home sugar?" The waitress asked as she placed Lily's wallet back in her hands and passing her, her keys.

Lily shook her head no. "I's a…I…walk…"

"Well alright sugar,"

Lily stumbled her way out of the bar, tripping and falling a few times as she did so. But finally she made it outside and the cold night air woke her up some.

"Well shit," She laughed as she looked from her left to her right, really having to think hard where she lived.

Finally get a bearing on her directions she stumbled for home with a satisfied feeling that she was going to be finding some sleep tonight.

What Lily didn't see is that someone else was watching intently to which way she was heading.

.

.

.

"So who was the girl you were sitting with?" Stacey asked Hap trying not to feel jealous.

She had been with Hap a few times now, and although she meant nothing to him he meant a great deal to her.

She was stupid in thinking that he came to get his dick wet just with her, but she had never seen him with anyone else either.

Until tonight.

"She ain't your concern," Happy snapped as he pulled his t-shirt back on. In his eyes there was nothing uglier than a jealous bitch, even worse when it ain't even her place to get jealous.

Stacey just nodded sadly as the biker walked out of the room not even saying bye to her as he did.

Hap walked back into the bar expecting to see Lily still sitting at the table they had shared for the past couple of hours. He was surprised to see she wasn't there.

The waitress that had been serving them all night walked past, "The girl…" He begun to question but the bouncy waitress already knew what he was going to ask.

"She left sugar," She told him as she shook her head. "She was so shitfaced, couldn't even speak properly let alone walk straight." She laughed as she walked towards some more customers.

Hap stared after the crazy bitch for a second, before heading for the door.

Walking up to his bike he grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head. His eyes were darting towards the road and switching from left to right just like Lily's had, but difference was Hap truly did not know what direction she had come from.

"Fuck it," He said out loud before taking off down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the SOA**

**All I can say is sorry, life has gotten in the way these past couple of weeks. **

**Thank you for your reviews and you adds and also your PM's. I do like hearing what you think about my story.**

* * *

"God damn it Lily," Chris yelled as he walked through the door. He took one look around the house to see that once again it was a mess.

Their breakfast dishes still sat on the table, washing was spilling out the laundry and the garbage was starting to stink up the place.

No he did not think that those were jobs that a woman should be doing. But he did believe that while he was at work earning the money, working damn hard, Lily could at least help him by maintaining the house.

For three years that is how it has always been. He made sure they had money while she went to school and took care of things at home. Not once did he ask that of her, but she was a good kid and was just happy to have someone coming home for her.

Chris would never admit this to his sister, but there were many days he would sit in his truck, a block from home, and contemplate whether or not he was going home.

He hated himself for even thinking that way, but he watched and listened as his mates around him talked about their college lives, or their girlfriends, hell even the ones that were settling down and readying themselves for marriage, and a part of him, a big part of him wanted all that too.

His body was not feeling like a twenty three year olds should. He felt as if he was an old man. His back ached, his knees were sore and his hair was even turning grey at the sides. He was aging fast and it scared him that his life was going to be over before he even had a chance to live it.

Just before he could walk away, he remembered the look on Lily's face when he came upon her after their father never returned home.

Her wee face was confused, hurt and angered. Chris knew that Lily loved their Father, hell next to their mum their Father was a saint. But he was sure, that even though he never felt love from either parent, he knew that their Dad loved Lily just as much as she loved him and he was sure that is why it hurt so bad once he left.

Chris walked past the mess and headed for upstairs. He could hear voices so knew that Lily's boyfriend was here as well. Chris wasn't stupid he knew that the boyfriend was the cause of the problems with Lily.

Ever since the little weasel came on the scene Lily had changed. At first it went unnoticeable but as the weeks went by Lily had transformed into a complete brat.

Lily's door was ajar, so Chris pushed it open, the sight he saw angered him.

"Chris, what the fuck?" Lily squealed as she grabbed the comforter to cover herself.

Aaron, Lily's boyfriend, jumped off the bed and also grabbed something to cover himself from Chris.

"Chris get out," Lily screamed, completely embarrassed that she had been caught sleeping with her boyfriend.

"Lily this is my fucking house, I want him out."

"No that's not fair."

"Lily what's not fair is that I come home to a fucking pigsty to find my baby sister screwing her piece of shit boyfriend. I'm tired and I'm hungry I really don't want to come home to this shit."

"I'm eighteen Chris. I should…."

"Not in my house." Chris said firmly. He wasn't stupid, he knew his sister would have boyfriends and sleep with said boyfriends but never did he imagine that he would witness it.

"I think I'm going to go." Aaron said quietly as he gathered his clothing from the floor.

Chris just stared the little son of a bitch down, wishing that he could beat the boy to a pulp. Shit he wasn't even sure that, that option was off the table yet.

"I'll call you." The weasel said as he ran out the door.

"God Chris, embarrass me much?"

"Get dressed," was all he said as he headed down the stairs to wait for her.

While he was waiting he started to pick up various things around the house. "So you're angry that the house is a mess?" Lily asked as she joined her brother down stairs.

"That is one of the things."

"I shouldn't have to pick up after you." Lily whined like the immature little girl she had been acting like for weeks.

"Look around Lily, point one thing that is lying around that is mine." Lily looked around at the mess that was obviously all hers. "Lily I work long hours of hard work, I just want to come home and not see your mess lying around," Chris explained, "And your boyfriend…"

"You should have knocked," Lily snapped with attitude.

"No you should have had some fucking respect and not do that in my house, knowing I was coming home around this time every fucking night." Chris started. "You have turned into a brat. You don't care about anything anymore other than yourself. You wanted to go to college, you wanted to pursue job opportunities you had dreams and ambitions and now it seems you don't have any."

"You're leaving me." Lily said softly not even listening to what Chris was telling her.

Chris's face softened as he looked at his kid sister, she was right he was tired of all of this. He use to have a reason to fight and stay but Lily had been making that real hard of late and now he feels as if he can't get that fight back. But he wasn't the only one.

"Lily don't you see, you're the one who has left. I look at you and I don't fucking know you anymore." Chris shouted, "You've changed. I no longer see my sister in front of me." Chris softened his voice as he tried to control the emotion he was feeling, "You're a stranger."

Lily stood there frozen and unmoving. Tears fell from her broken eyes as she finally saw what she had been waiting years to see. Her brother was leaving her.

.

.

.

"Just fucking go home." James yelled at Lily as once again she was down on her knees hugging the porcelain bowl of the toilet as she once again emptied what was left of her stomach.

She couldn't talk so just waved him off with her hand, really disturbed that she had an audience.

"I swear to god Lily if you're knocked up…" James begun

"I ain't knocked up, you ass, I'm fucking hung over." She spat as she reached out and slammed the bathroom door shut, no longer having the patience to listen to James.

Lily leaned back against the door and sighed out loud while holding her head in her hands trying to relieve the thumping her brain seemed to insist on doing.

Maybe James was right; there was no way she should be here. Lily could not guarantee that she wasn't going to throw up on any of her customers.

Pulling herself up from the floor, Lily gave her face a splash with cold water. She felt like shit, and was more convinced that she had to leave when she looked up in the mirror and saw her pale blotchy reflection staring back at her.

She reached up and ran a finger over her dark bags under her eyes, but a loud bang had her standing stock still.

After a few minutes she hears nothing else so dismissed it and begun gathering her things up, but as she did that another loud noise had her halting.

Frowning Lily walked out of her bathroom to hear male voices yelling from the reception. 'Maybe a disgruntled customer,' she thought to herself.

Pulling her robe around her scantily clad body, Lily gingerly moved out to the hallway. "What do you thinks happening?" Sarah asked scaring the shit out of Lily.

"Jesus Sarah," Lily wheezed as she held a hand to her heart. "You scared me,"

"Sorry," Sarah half smiled,

A loud bang sounded out and a scream. "Shit that was Heidi," Lily said as she rushed for reception.

As she ran through the door a hand wrapped around Lily's hair and dragged her into the middle of the room. "This slut was with one of them last night." The guy yelled as he threw Lily to the floor.

Lily rubbed her head, trying to find James in amongst the group of men that she could now see were the Russians from the Hotel. "I wasn't with anyone last night," Lily defended as she got on her knees.

She didn't know where it came from but a fist come flying at her fast, striking her in the eye, and sending her flying back to the ground.

"You lie," A man spat, as Lily cried out in pain.

"Keep your fucking hands…" James begun to protest, but he too was struck,

In what felt like a matter of minutes, the Russians had Lily bound and tied to a chair, while James was being restrained by two men. The other girls were in a different room, being watched over as the other men ransacked through all their belongings.

"Please, I'm telling you I don't know," Lily cried as Ivan stood in front of her.

"You're going to sit there and fucking lie to me?" Ivan asked before backhanding Lily across the cheek.

Lily's head flung to the side from the force of the slap. Her face and body didn't know how much more she could handle.

"What about you, you piece of shit." Ivan asked James who was being held by two men on either side of him.

James spat at Ivan, blood and saliva spraying all over the Russians expensive shoes. Ivan looked up at the ceiling letting out a deep breath, before slamming his fist in James's stomach.

"I know that the Sons have something to do with you lot. I know it was them that sent you to our Hotel room. I know it was them that barged in there and tore the place up, taking with them two of my girls." Ivan said coolly and calmly,

"You don't know shit," Lily laughed without thinking. But it was too late to take the words back. Ivan swung around on her so fast.

"What was that little girl?"

"I said you don't know shit. If you did you wouldn't fucking be here trying to get proof." Lily told him bravely.

Ivan laughed without humour, "Smart bitch," he told her before pulling his fist back and punching her repeatedly in the face.

Lily couldn't scream like she wanted to. Her throat hurt and her eyes were closed shut. The smell and the taste of blood invaded her senses as she fought to not being pulled into the darkness.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Lily could hear James scream, for a brief second she thought he was going to spill what it was the Russians wanted to know, but he didn't.

Lily's head slumped forward, blood dripped from her mouth, and ran down her face from her eyebrow.

"This bitch was with a leathered piece of shit last night. The dumb whore was at my strip club, under my fucking nose," He leant down in front of Lily and looked her in her swelling eyes, "You can't fucking lie to me."

"I…d.d..did…n…'t…knowwwww….hi…mmm…"

Ivan leaned in real close to Lily, "I don't believe you." He said quietly, "Just tell me what I want to know and I will let you and your little friends go."

Lily's body heaved in sobs. She was pretty sure she wasn't walking out of that room even if she did spill that it was the Sons that had sent them to the Russians Hotel room.

Ivan leaned his ear in really close to Lily, as he looked to James in victory. He was certain that the little slut was going to give him what he wanted.

Except Lily had other ideas, she saw an opportunity and went for it. She lunged her head forward and grabbed Ivan's ear with her teeth, biting down as hard as she could.

Ivan roared in pain as he swung round and punched her as hard as he fucking could, sending her and the chair she was in, flying back onto the floor knocking her out cold.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" James yelled as he thrashed around in his capturer's arms.

"Босс" Another man rushed as he flew into the room. "One of the bitches called the cops, we gotta go." He stressed to Ivan.

"You stupid fuck. You had one fucking job…" Ivan pulled James up by the collar so they were face to face, "I know who you all are, where you all fucking live. It won't take me long to find out who your families are. Someone owes me two girls," He warned before dropping James to the ground and running out the door behind his men.

.

.

.

James grabbed his side, as it throbbed in pain. He crawled over to where Lily still laid out cold. She was a fucking mess. He started to wipe her hair from her face. The blood that covered her face was making it hard and a sticky mess.

"James?" Heidi's voice cried as she came into the room, "Oh god, James are you…Lily…" Heidi fell to her knees next to Lily and James. With a shaky hand she tried to do what James was failing to do and unstick her hair from her bloody face.

"The others?" James asked a little scared about what he was going to hear.

"Are ok," Heidi told him, "Except Mandy," James looked up at her expectantly, "She is in about the same state as Lily. She called the cops."

James nodded in understanding. "Who's with her?"

"Sarah and Hannah,"

The sound of sirens became recognisable as James untied Lily's bound hands from the chair. "Go tell the girls that they are not to tell the cops that this was the Russians." Heidi looked at him as if he was crazy, "I mean it Heidi, fucking tell them they aren't to open their fucking mouths."

Heidi wanted to protest but she did as she was told. She rushed out and explained to the girls what James had said.

"Then who do we say it was?" Sarah asked as she rocked Mandy in her arms.

"Follow James's lead I suppose, or just say you don't know."

"That's right," James agreed as he came into the room carrying Lily in his arms, despite the pain he was in himself.

Just as he said that the cops came barging through the door with their guns drawn.

"They've gone," James announced hoping that the cops would lower their guns. He lowered Lily down on the ground before standing up to talk with the officer.

"Who's they?" Roosevelt asked James,

"No idea." James told him, as he walked over to check on Mandy.

"What did they want?"

"I have no idea." James dismissed as he leant down to look at Mandy's face, "I'll get you some help sweetheart, just hang on." He told her before standing up to face the cops once again.

"Well by the looks of these two," Sheriff Roosevelt pointed to Lily and Mandy, "They must have wanted to know something."

James looked at Mandy and pointed, "She got caught calling you," and then he pointed to Lily, "She told them they could go fuck themselves." James smiled, "Guess they didn't like that idea too much." He sassed, really wanting these fucks to piss off so he could take the two girls to the hospital.

"No, I guess not," Roosevelt agreed, "Especially when they were surrounded by whores who could do that for them." James bit his fucking tongue wanting nothing more than to give the Sheriff a piece of his mind, but now was not the time.

"Thanks for coming Sheriff, but we really don't need you, so you can ah…go back from where you came from." James tried to dismiss him,

"The call to our department told me otherwise. The state of these here girls also does not back up your theory, so why don't you stop wasting my time and tell me what happened here."

"Nothing, that's why I'm telling you to leave," James tried again.

"I can't do that."

"Well tell me, what can you do?" James stared down Roosevelt knowing damn well there was nothing he was going to find there.

James was not going to talk and neither were any of his girls.

"Whoa, what happened 'ere?" Tig asked as he came into the establishment with Jax and the boys beside him. They had seen the cops fly past them only moments ago, and then noticed that they had stopped outside Pink Lips.

They had a feeling that something had gone down so came into see what had happened.

"You know for some reason I thought this had your stink on it, and here you are…" Roosevelt told them all.

"What you talking about?" Tig asked as he took a step closer to one of the girls, "We're here to celebrate, get our dicks sucked," he smirked as he sat next to Hannah and started running a finger up her arm seductively.

Hannah looked up at him like he was fucking crazy. Did he not see what was going on around them? Tig pressed his lips to her temple before moving to kiss her hair by her ear, "Just go with it sweetheart," Hannah giggled, as that shit did tickle, but also giving him a sign to say she heard him and would do as she was told.

Roosevelt looked around the room knowing there was nothing he was getting from these people. He was starting to rethink living in Charming. He didn't feel like he was getting the respect he rightly deserved, and he was sick of fighting these assholes.

With a heavy sigh he indicated to his men to back out of the establishment. He hated the look that past his men's faces, as he knew he was losing the respect from them as well.

"You may not want me to help you, but one of your girls did. I hope you can protect them all from whoever did this." Roosevelt told James as he too walked away from Pink Lips.

James walked back over to where he had placed Lily. She was still out cold, and he was worried that something was terribly wrong with her. "Who was she with last night?" James asked no one in particular as he picked Lily up in his arms once again.

"What're you talking about?" Jax asked truly confused,

"The Russians saw her with one of your men last night at his club. They have put two and Two together, and guess what? The clever fuckers have figured out that you sent us to their Hotel room."

"Shit," Jax stated knowing what this was going to mean.

Happy wiped a hand over his face as he took in the state of Lily and what James had just told them. "It was me," his thick rasped voice admitted as he looked his brothers in their eyes. "Was at the JellyBean, bitch was there, I joined her for a drink. But that's it."

"So they know then?" Jax asked ignoring Happy for the time being.

"They think they know. Lily called them out saying they weren't sure and that's why they came for proof."

"She's probably right. They won't risk their operation on just a hunch." Jax was looking at the mess of Lily's face, and then up to James's one. "But they won't give up until they know."

"They know where we all live, where our families live. I was told that we owed them two girls, and if I didn't give them what they want, they would go after our families."

"Oh god," Heidi cried, "I have a son,"

Jax looked at her, and noticed she was comforting another girl who was also beaten. He then looked at the others who were all crying and looking scared shitless.

He didn't mean for this to happen, he didn't think that this was going to happen. Admittedly he knew there was going to be a back lash of some description but never did he expect it to happen here.

James adjusted Lily in his arms and headed for the door. "Heidi help Mandy out to my car. Sarah you and the other girls get yourself situated in one of the rooms and barricade it until I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm talking these two to the hospital. Then I need to get back here and think about what in the hell it is I'm suppose too do."

"The girls can come back to the club, we can protect them there."

"They have threatened our families, can you protect them too?"

Lily started to groan in James's arms as she tried moving causing James to grimace in pain as his body too was sore.

"Give her to me," Hap instructed as he reached out and waited for James to hand her over. Hap could see a stubborn look in James's eyes, and knew that he wasn't going to pass the girl over. "Hey man your call. You just seem to be in pain, was trying to help."

James gave a defeated nod, and passed Lily over to the bald biker.

Happy followed James and the other two bitches out the back to James's car. He waited for James to open the doors and allowed the other girls in first before he helped Lily into the back seat; resting her head on the other girls lap.

With one last look down at the beaten girl he slammed the door shut and headed back to his brothers. He fucked up last night and knew he was responsible for this.

"I fucked up man," Hap admitted to his Pres.

"Na killer you didn't." Jax disagreed, as he was feeling the blame and taking the responsibility for all this mess.

Chibs had rung Phil telling him to get his ass to Pink Lips and bring the van. They had to get these girls back to the club and it was easier if they did that all in one trip.

"Ladies, just grab your bags and put some fucking clothes on, but that's it. We ain't got time for you to be gathering other things."

"What about the others things?" Sarah asked thinking that they would need their things once they get back from the hospital.

"Ok, but make it fast." Jax ordered feeling uneasy bout sticking round that place any longer than they had too.

"Jax brother," Chibs gave him a look that clearly said what the fuck?

"I know man," Jax agreed to the silent question, "Why the hell did they come after this lot though? It doesn't sit right that they would go after the whores who were obviously paid to just do their jobs."

"Like you said, they need proof."

"Even so, they are Russian Mafia, they don't fucking care. They know it was us, so why this lot?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the SOA.**

**Thank you for the follows, Favs Reviews and PM's. I just wanted to remind you about my warning in the first chapter. I know nothing of this lifestyle, but I can only assume that under their tough exterior they still have hearts. After all they are human and they are not immune to anything. Please keep that in mind when you read this, as I have one of the bikers go through some insecurities. Thanks once again.**

* * *

"Since when did we become a shelter for whores?" Jemma asked her son as she stood there with a hand on her hip and the other down by her side as she watched some of the guys fell over themselves to help the girls they had bought back from Pink Lips.

"Since I said it did," Jax answered getting tired of having to explain himself to his mother. He was not Clay, he didn't owe her a damn thing and he really wasn't in the fucking mood.

"Jax?"

"Not now Mom," Jax answered as he walked away from her to talk with Chibs.

"Jackie, they're going to know now that these girls were tied to us."

"They already know, but I guess we have given them the proof they needed." Jax sighed, signalling to Jake, who stood behind the bar, to pour him a drink. Jax surveyed the room while he lit his smoke and waited for his drink. "What's Bobby doing?" he asked with a smirk.

"He's trying to console the poor girl," Chibs laughed as he slapped Jax on the back, "Leave the brother be,"

"Didn't plan on breaking that shit up, just thinking the girls been through enough trauma for one day," Jax laughed, but his mind was troubled with the shit storm that was building up around them.

.

.

.

Hours ticked by and nerves were wound up tight.

Jax felt like he was about to lose his shit. He wanted nothing more than to rid of this lifestyle nearly a year ago. He has lost so much in his young life and every part of it was because of the shit that they were tied to.

He thought that if he was head of the table then shit would change, that he would be able to turn this Club, his family, around. He was a fool to think it would happen overnight, but was he being a bigger fool to think it was going to happen ever?

"Ain't as easy as it seems," Clay's voice stated from the corner of the club house. Jax didn't give him the bite he was seeking, instead he headed to his room out the back just for a few minutes peace and quiet.

He wondered why he hadn't heard anything from James, but then again James didn't owe him a damn thing.

.

.

.

Chibs watched from the bar as Jax walked through the room heading out back to where assumed he was going to his room. He could just about see the weight of the world on the younger man's shoulders, but Chibs believed in him and knew deep down that he was going to get them all through this.

The kid had heart and a good head on his shoulders, something that Clay never had. Chibs had watched the boy grow into the man he is today, always knowing that one day he would be led by him. It was what made all the shit they had been through bearable. But now he could see that it was all becoming too much.

Grabbing his drink from the bar and one for Jax he headed to the back to find the young Pres. And reassure him that he was doing what needed to be done.

Chibs didn't have to knock as Jax's door was wide open, but gave him the courtesy that anyone should deserve and knocked anyway.

"Oh bro, what the fuck am I doing," Jax asked his Sargent at Arms, "It feels like I take one fucking step forward and get shunted two steps back." Jax took a long hard drag of his smoke as Chibs passed him his drink and sat on the wooden chair next to the desk. "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing man?"

"You have Hap and Juice at the hospital, and you have the other girls here, you're doing all you can do at this point." Reassuring him that it was all he could do that night.

Jax nodded knowing that Chibs would tell him straight up if he was doing wrong by the club.

"You think Hap's hitting that shit?" Jax asked trying to lighten the mood, and for some reason wanted to what someone else thought.

"Don't know brother," Chibs answered honestly wondering what if he was, "You got a problem if he were?"

"Fuck off man," Jax said sounding insulted, but had to agree there was something about Lily. "But she got something going for her." Jax added, not ashamed he had been looking. He wouldn't be a hot blooded male if he didn't look at that shit.

"It's those fucking eyes. Big doe looking things, I could just picture them staring up at me while she…"

"Stop," Jax laughed, but now could imagine the same thing Chibs was picturing. "Fucking woman,"

"Aye brother. They're only good for one thing, and even then some of them fuck that up." Chibs laughed getting up out of his chair and giving Jax's shoulder a squeeze before heading to the bar for another drink.

"Excuse me Jax, but ah…James is here." Jake the prospect that had escorted the girls to the hotel announced at the doorway of Jax's room.

Jax raised his eyebrows at Chibs, "Got a feeling it's going to be a long fucking night."

The three men walked back into the main room. James was standing in front of the girls speaking to them quietly. Chibs headed for a seat at the bar and Jake resumed his position behind it.

Jax on the other hand stood off to the side waiting for James to be done talking with his girls.

Once he could see that James had stopped, and that the girls were making a move, Jax headed over to see him.

"Hey man," Jax greeted coming up on James. He never expected the hostile response that waited for him on doing so.

James slammed Jax up against the wall. "You told me that this was going to be easy, that my debt will be paid." James yelled.

Jax could see Chibs, Bobby and Tig coming over to pull James off, but Jax shook his head no. In a sick way he needed this just as much as James did.

The difference between him and Clay is that Jax gives a damn. He cares that people are being hurt from a decision he had made, where Clay would have cared less.

"I'm still fucking paying, and those girls…." James stopped, his emotions getting too much. No one knew how much he cared for his girls and to see them hurt that way near on destroyed him.

"Come on Sarah, Hannah, let's go." James insisted as he let go of Jax, he didn't want to be around this lot any more than he already had.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked, pleased to be going. She wanted to know how her friends were doing and she wanted to feel her head on a pillow.

"To my place,"

Sarah and Hannah grabbed their things and got up off the sofa to go with James.

"Don't you think it's safer here?" Jax questioned,

"No, not really." James said matter of fact, "I don't trust you, any of you. I am taking the girls and looking after them the best I know how. I got them into this fucking mess. I need to get them out."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I have no idea. But I gotta do something."

Sarah and Hannah stood side by side with James both feeling proud of him and the way he was taking charge of him and them.

With that said James lead the girls out the door and to his car. He noticed that they were being followed by the Sons but no one made a move to stop him from leaving.

Driving away he felt like he was doing the right thing. Not once has he been able to look the girls in the eye, he felt bad for putting them in this situation.

"How's Mandy and Lily?" Sarah asked as she watched the houses go by.

"Mandy's got a broken nose, and when I left Lily, they were doing a CT scan. They think she may have a fractured cheek bone." He hoped that the Sons that were at the hospital would watch over Lily and Mandy and Heidi through the night.

James had just driven into the out skirts of town. He lived not far from Charming, but far enough that you would have to drive to get anywhere.

Looking into his rear view, he couldn't believe that all this had happened.

He could see Sarah looking out the window, quiet as a mouse. His heart went out to her, and when the Russians stormed in, it was her that he was most concerned about. She had, had a shit year, and try as she might she shouldn't have been working there.

He shouldn't have allowed her to come back, but as much as he loved her and all of his girls, his mind was always on the money, and ashamed as he is to admit it, he put money first most of the time.

"JAMES," Hannah screamed as a black SUV came screaming up behind them.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" James asked in panic, but didn't actually expect an answer. He was just dumbfounded 'cos only a minute ago the road was clear behind them.

"Sarah, Hannah, duck down." He rushed out as he pressed his foot flat and heavy on the gas pedal urging his car to go faster.

His heart was racing and his driving was becoming more erratic as his mind was everywhere but on the road that lay ahead.

Two echoing, popping sounds were heard loud and clear and when James found it hard to control his car he knew that they had shot his tyres.

"Fuck. Hold on girls," he told them as his hands struggled with the steering wheel.

The SUV came up fast and close, close enough to just clip the back of James's vehicle, taking all control away from him and had him coming to a skidding halt on the side of the road.

For only a minute did James get to lean his head back on his seat and thank his lucky stars that he survived that.

But it didn't take him long for the reality to set back in as his car door was pulled open and he was grabbed around the neck.

"You stupid man," The big Russian said as he pulled James from the car. James tried grabbing the guy's wrists to help ease the pain of his scalp but it was no use.

He could see the girls getting dragged from the car as well, this was it, James thought to himself. He was a fool to believe that it would happen any other way.

The man that held James kicked his foot into the back of James's knees, making his knees buckle and his legs to give way. With a thud he was kneeling on the ground with a gun to the back of his head.

He watched helplessly as Hannah and Sarah looked to him for help, there was nothing he could do, nothing he could say that would prevent this from happening.

"Forgive me," He whispered all fight gone from his body, as his mind went blank trying not to think about what was about to happen.

Sarah screamed as the gun was fired. She watched as James's eyes went wide before he dropped to the ground. She quickly covered her face with her hands not wanting to see the blood and brain matter all over the side of the car.

Her body heaved in sobs as she stayed kneeled on the dirty ground. She couldn't believe all this was happening.

"Sarah, help," Hannah screamed as she was being shoved into the back of the black SUV that the Russians had come from.

Sarah opened her eyes frightened and not sure how to help her friend. "Hannah I…" Sarah begun, but watched in horror as Hannah started to fight back on her own, Sarah was still and quiet as she watched her friend fight for her life. She trashed, punched, kicked and screamed at the men who were trying to restrain her.

Sarah was filled with memories of the man who held her and took her against her will just months ago. She didn't fight. She didn't scream NO! loud enough, she allowed that man to do as he pleased.

But not this time,

This time she was going to fight.

Deep down she knew it was not going to do any good, but why the fuck should she make it easy for these bastards? She was going to die, and she didn't want to die as a coward, she wanted to leave a mark and she wanted to die fighting.

She got up from the ground, the men unaware as they all tried to struggle with Hannah. Creeping up behind the closest man she kicked him in the back of his legs, just as she had seen him do to James, before jumping on his back and hitting him in the head as hard and as fast as she could.

"You dumb bitch," her capturer roared as he stumbled back and slammed her body against the truck, pinning her between that and him.

Sarah ignored the pain as she adjusted her hands and raked her finger nails against his eyes.

For a split second Sarah felt victorious as she knew she left her mark. She knew she had made him hurt if only for a second.

Sarah heard a gun fire, and her friends screams stop, she smiled as she said a silent goodbye, and closed her eyes waiting for her death as well.

Feeling the cold hard steel pressed against her temple she opened her eyes and looked up at the stars wanting to see some beauty before she was forever in the dark…


End file.
